Alola, Destiny
by NessieMonster89
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by his mom and some of his friends. He then gets summoned to the Hall of Origins. What awaits him there? Where will his new adventure take him? Ash is 18 in this story. AuraAsh. UkeAsh. SemeKiawe. ON HIATUS!
1. Summary & Chapter 1

**Title:** Alola, Destiny

 **Rating:** M

 **Main Couple:** Ash/Kiawe

 **Other Couples:** Professor Kukui/Professor Burnet; Gary/Mallow

 **Summary:** Ash came home after being in the top two of the Kalos League. He never suspected that he would be betrayed by most of his friends and family. Professor Oak tells him about a new region, and Ash gets summoned to the Hall of Origins. What could be waiting for him in the new region? Will Ash find a place for him to just be himself? Or will he have to worry about the betrayers finding him? Ash starts his Alola journey at 18. AuraAsh. UkeAsh. SemeKiawe.

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 _ **"Telepathy"**_

[Pokemon Speech]

 **Chapter One**

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

It has been a week since Ash set out for Pallet Town. Along the way, he stopped to get the four pokemon he had let leave his side. He reaches Pallet Town and says, "Well, Pikachu, there it is. Pallet Town."

"Pika!" [Yay!]

Ash and Pikachu walk towards Ash's home. As they get closer, they can hear talking. Ash can see that the window in the living room is open, and he sneaks closer to the window to hear what the people are talking about. "I can't believe Ash lost another league," a vice said.

Ash feels hurt by this person that he sees as a sister. It was Misty Waterflower. Another voice chims in. "It is disappointing."

 _Not you too, Brock._ "Ash is such a kid," says Iris.

Ash can't believe what he is hearing. Did all of his friends think this way? He is about to go in there and yell at everyone when a voice he recognizes all too well says something that hurts him deeply. "I know he's my son, and I should support him. It's just that he gets into too many dangerous situations. He also needs to start thinking about a wife and a family. I mean his eightteenth birthday was yesterday."

Ash can't believe what he is hearing his mom say. _I thought she would be the one person to support me through anything._ Odviously, he was wrong. He peeks into the room and sees his mom with most of his friends. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena are even there.

Clemont sighs and says, "We just have to get him to give up his dream and pokemon."

Everyone nods in agreement. Pikachu has heard enough and has electricity coming from it's cheeks. He starts to head into the house, but Ash stops him. "Forget about it, Pikachu. They aren't worth it. Let's go to Professor Oak's lab."

They silently make their way to the lab. Ash knocks on the door. When the door opens, Ash is surprised to see Gary. Gary says, "Hey, Ashy-boy."

"Hey, Gary. Is your grandpa in?"

Gary nods and lets Ash in. They go to the living room, and Ash stops when he sees all the people there. Professor Oak was with Tracey, Ritchie, Drew, Paul, Trip, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. Ash asks, "What's going on, guys?"

Professor Oak says, "Ash, some of your friends and your mother want to make you give up your dream."

Ash sighs. "I know. I was just over there and overheard them making their plans. I want to get all my pokemon and get out of town before they realize I'm back."

Professor Oak nods. "I figured as much. Here, take this."

Professor Oak hands him a PokeGear. Gary says, "Gramps already gave each of us one too. We've all programmed our PokeGear numbers into yours."

Everyone nods. Ash thinks for a moment. "Where will I go?"

Gary looks at Professor Oak and asks, "What about the region cousin Samson lives in?"

Professor Oak smiles and looks at Ash. "Ash, my brother lives in the Alola region. You can go there and start over."

Ash nods. Drew and Paul start puting pokeballs on the coffee table. Paul says, "We explained the situation to all of your pokemon and got them in their pokeballs for you."

Ash smiles and his eyes start to water. "Thanks, guys. It's really ironic when your rivals are the ones standing by your side instead of your friends."

"Ash, you have helped all of us become better trainers," Drew says with a smile.

Everyone nods in agreement, and Tierno says, "We're going to miss you, Ash. Have fun in the Alola region."

Ash continues to say goodbye to everyone. Professor Oak says, "I'll call my brother as soon as you leave. I've also taken the carry limit off on your pokedex."

Professor Oak smiles. Ash leaves and heads to Route 1. As he takes his first step on Route 1, Ash disappears.

 **HALL OF ORIGINS**

When Ash reappears, he is in the Hall of Origins. He sees Arceus and the other legendary pokemon. He bows and asks, "Was there something you needed, Arceus?"

Arceus shook his head. "I don't need anything, Chosen One. I want to give you something."

Ash smiles and nods. Arceus says, "When you return, a young riolu and a lucario will be waiting for you. The lucario will teach you and the riolu to use your aura abilities. Also, the legendary pokemon would like to join you."

Ash is shocked. He looks around at the other legendary pokemon and asks, "Are you all sure?"

All the legendaries nods. "I'm honored you all want to go with me. What about your duties though?"

Arceus smiles at Ash. "They will leave you when they are needed for their duties."

Ash nods. "That's find with me. I don't want to get in the way of anyoine's responsibilities."

"That is good. I also have some information for you. As you are THE Chosen One, you have a lifemate as us pokemon call it. That means your spouse is the perfect one for you. I can now tell you that your lifemate is in the Alola region."

Ash grows nervous after hearing this. _What if my lifemate hates me? Can they accept me as I am or will I have to change?_ Mewtwo and Arceus both hear his thoughts. Arceus looks at Mewtwo and nods.

Mewtwo goes over to Ash. " _ **Ash, you have saved this world countless times and saved legendary pokemon. You have also defeated the Orange Islands and the Battle Frontier. In fact, I think Scott is still trying to figure out a way to get you to agree to become a Frontier Brain.**_ "

Ash looks at Mewtwo as he says all this and smiles. "You're right, Mewtwo."

He looks at Arceus and says, "Do you guys all have different pokemon balls or will regular ones work?"

Arceus shakes his head. "Regular pokemon balls would brake because of our enormous power. I have master balls for you to capture us with."

"Thank you, Arceus. It means a lot that all of you would trust me to handle all of your powers."

"That's not all, Ash."

 **Note to Readers:**

I am getting a lot of people asking me why I had put "no child porn" in all caps in the summary. During my last story, someone accused me of writing child porn. I didn't want that to happen while I was writing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 _ **"Telepathy"**_

[Pokemon Speech]

 **Chapter Two**

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Ash arrives in the Alola region and looks around. It had taken him a month to get here but it was worth the journey. He still couldn't believe what Arceus did.

 **~FLASHBACK START~**

 **There was a bright light and sixteen people appeared. It was Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, Ritchie, Drew, Paul, Trip, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper and Professor Sycamore. They were all chocked to find themselves in the Hall of Origins and in front of all the legendary pokemon. Professor Oak was the first person to notice Ash. "Ash, what are we doing here?"**

 **Arceus said, "I was the one to summon you all. I will grant each of you one wish since you stuck by my Chosen One."**

 **Everyone was surprised. Arceus looked at Gary. "Young Oak, what is your wish?"**

 **Gary shrugged and said, "I only want to be a great pokemon researcher like gramps."**

 **Arceus nodded and looked at everyone else. "What about the rest of you?"**

 **Professor Oak said, "I only want Ash to be happy."**

 **Ash teared up at this. Tracey said, "I want to be the world's best sketch artist."**

 **Tierno said, "I would like it if people would start to take dance battleing more seriously."**

 **Professor Sycamore said, "I want to find all the Mega Stones."**

 **Ritchie said, "I just want ti be a great pokemon trainer."**

 **Drew said, "I wish to be a top coordinator."**

 **Paul said, "I just never want to go back to abusing my pokemon."**

 **Trip said, "I don't really want anything."**

 **Shauna gave it some thought. "I just want to be a great performer."**

 **Trevor said, "I just like taking pictures of the pokemon I meet."**

 **Professor Ivy said, "I really don't want anything."**

 **Professor Elm said, "I just want to continue my research on pokemon eggs and evolution."**

 **Professor Birch said, "I'm good. I love researching the different habitats and the pokemon who live there."**

 **Professor Rowan said, "I just want to continue my research."**

 **Professor Juniper said, "I'm good. I just want to continue my research on pokemon origins."**

 **Arceus nodded. "Professor Oak, I can guarantee that Ash will be very happy in Alola."**

 **Arceus conjured up two suitcase. One went to Drew and the other went to Shauna. "These are filled with accessories. They will help you with your chosen paths."**

 **They both said, "Thanks."**

 **Arceus nodded in acknowledgement. "Professors Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Juniper, I am proud of the progress you all have made in your fields."**

 **The professors smiled at this. Arceus looked at Professor Ivy. "Professor Ivy, I am glad with your progress as well. I know you need help around your research facility. I'm sending a Mr. Mime over there. He will help with cooking, cleaning and repairs to the facility."**

 **Professor Ivy said, "Thanks."**

 **Arceus looked at Professor Sycamore. "The Mega Stones are scattered all around the Kanto region."**

 **Professor Sycamore's eyes sparkled at this information. Arceus looked at Gary and smiled. "Young Oak, I can see into your heart. I know you see the Chosen One as your friend. I will tell you something. Ash will meet your soulmate and bring her to you."**

 **Gary smiled and nodded.**

 **~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

It has taken a month for Ash to get to Alola, because Ash wanted to exploe a little bit and catch more pokemon. He has been able to catch 217 more pokemon. Ash pulls out his map and follows it to the pokemon school. When he gets to the pokemon school, he sees a girl with white hair standing beside a track. Ash gets super excited when he sees pokemon standing beside her that he hasn't seen before.

He starts running towards her, but he gets trampled by some Tauros. People are riding the Tauros, so they stop to see if Ash is okay. A girl with green hair asks, "Are you okay?"

Ash sits up and says, "I'm fine. I'm use to Tauros running me over."

A girl with blue hair sighs in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm looking for Samson Oak."

The girl with green hair smiles. "Follow me. I'll take you to his office."

Ash follows the girl to the principal's office. The girl knocks on the door and says, "Principal Oak, someone is here to see you."

The door opens to reveal a man that looks almost identical to Professor Oak. Ash just smiles. Professor Oak had warned Ash about the similarities between Samson and himself.

 **~FLASHBACK BEGINS~**

 **Professor Oak said, "Two more things, Ash."**

 **Ash looked at Professor Oak. "What is it, professor?"**

 **"One, my cousin looks almost exactly like me. The only difference between the two of us is our hair styles. Two, I would appreciate it if you would take a pokemon egg to Samson for me. I don't trust anyone else except Gary."**

 **"No problem, professor. You are helping me after all."**

 **Professor Oak smiled and handed over the egg.**

 **~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

Samson says, "You must be Ash. My cousin told me about what happened, and I wanted to let you know that you are safe here."

Ash smiles and says, "Thank you, Samson. Professor Oak also gave me a pokemon egg for you to have."

Ash hands over the pokemon egg. Samson says, "Thank you, Ash."

The girl asks, "Can I show Ash around, principal?"

"Sure, Mallow."

Mallow grabs Ash's hand and drags him to the classroom. She asks, "Ash, what do you think of the classroom?"

"It's so cool. I'm glad I came here."

Someone says, "Alola."

Ash and Mallow turn around and see a man in a baseball cap and a lab coat. Mallow smiles and says, "Alola, Professor Kukui."

Professor Kukui looks at Ash and smiles. "Alola! You must be Ash. Principal Oak just told me."

Ash smiles. Before he can say anything, they hear a commotion outside. They turn to look at the entrance to the school. There are three people in black clothes with skulls on them starting a fight with someone else. The other person has a Charizard.

Ash runs to the gate of the school to see the girl with blue hair, the girl with white hair and a boy with blonde hair hiding. Ash whispers, "What's going on? Who are they?"

The girl with blue hair whispers, "That's Team Skull. They're always making fun of us and getting us to battle them."

Ash nods in understanding. "Who is the other guy?"

The boy with blonde hair says, "That's Kiawe. He's in our class."


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 **"Telepathy"**

[Pokemon Speech]

 **Chapter Three**

 **ASH'S POV**

 _Wow! That guy is gorgeous._ I run and stand beside Kiawe. I'm facing Team Skull. "Hey! Ganging up on people three to one isn't fair."

The one in the middle asks, "What are you going to do about it?"

I smirk. "I'll fight too."

Pikachu puffs up his chest. "Pika!" [Yeah!]

"Pikachu, I choose you."

Kiawe says, "Don't hurt yourself. Turtonator, let's go."

The girl on Team Skull called out three zubats. The chubby guy called out three yangoos. The skinny guy called out three salandits. The skinny guy says, "Salandit, use venom shot."

The chubby guy says, "Yangoos, bite."

The girl says, "Zubat, leach life."

I smirk. "Pikachu, use quick attack."

Kiawe says, "Shell rock."

The yangoos' and zubats attack turtonator. The salandits go after pikachu. Pikachu's quick attack gets the salandits first. Turtonator and Kiawe do a special z-move. I don't know what that is.

Team Skull's pokemon are knocked out. They recall their poekmon and run off. Kiawe returns turtonator. Everyone gathers around Kiawe. Suddenly, I hear something.

"Koko!" [Here!]

I look and see a pokemon flying. It was black and yellow with an orange crest. It flew into the trees as I ask, "What's that pokemon?"

Everyone turns to me, and Professor Kukui asks, "What pokemon?"

I proceed to describe the pokemon I saw. The girl with blonde hair says, "That sounds like Tapu Koko."

I ask, "Who's that?"

Professor Kukui looks thoughtful. "Tapu Koko is the guardian pokemon of Melemele Island."

The girl with blonde hair explains. "Tapu Koko is one of four island guardians. There is Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini."

I nod.

 **TIME SKIP TO THE NIGHT**

I'm cooking food at my campsite. All of a sudden, I hear a noise. "Koko!" [Here!]

I look up and the pokemon from earlier is in front of me. "Hello, Tapu Koko. Did you need something?"

"Ko koko koko ko ko koko." [Yes, I want you to have this.]

Tapu Koko holds out a bracelet that looks like the one Kiawe was wearing. "Is that a z-ring?"

"Ko." [Yes.]

Tapu Koko gives it to me. I notice a yellow crystal in the bracelet. Tapu Koko flies off. All of a sudden, there is a noise coming from the bushes. I turn around and see Professor Kukui walking into my campsite. "What are you doing out here, Ash?"

I smile sheepishly. "I didn't have anywhere to go, so I figured I would camp."

Professor Kukui sighs and shacks his head. "Let's pack up your campsite, and you can stay at my place."

"Are you sure, professor?"

Professor Kukui nods.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

" _ **Telepathy"**_

[Pokemon Speech]

 **Chapter Four**

ASH'S POV

We arrive at Professor Kukui's house. We are met at the door by a dog-like pokemon. I kneel down and start petting it. "Who is this little guy?"

Professor Kukui smiles. "That is Rockruff. He isn't my pokemon, but he likes staying here."

I nod and look at the little pokemon. "Hey, Rockruff. I'm Ash."

Rockruff barks happily. "Ash, you can have the loft area."

I stand up and smile. "Thanks, Professor. I appreciate you letting us stay here."

"No problem."

I climb into the loft area and see an already made bed. I put my bags on the floor and get ready for bed. After I get ready, I climb into bed and go to sleep.

 **NEEXT MORNING**

I wake up and it takes me a moment to remember where I am. I get out of bed and get ready for the day. I climb down from the loft area and see Professor Kukui making breakfast. "Good morning, Professor."

The professor looks up and says, "Good morning, Ash."

I sit on the couch so I can use the coffee table to eat. The professor doesn't have a dinning table. The professor sits a plate of curry and rice in front of me. Once I'm done, I look at Professor Kukui and ask, "What are you doing today?"

"I have to go to the school. I'm meeting my class today."

"Can I tag along?"

"Sure. I don't have a problem with that."

I smile and grab my PokeGear. I also grab my bag that has all my pokeballs in it. There is already five empty pokeballs on my belt. Once I'm ready, I follow Professor Kukui to the Pokemon School. His class is already there waiting for us.

Once the girls see me, they wave. The boys just nod to me. Professor Kukui says, "Today, we are going into the forest and try to catch some pokemon."

KIAWE'S POV

Before we even take a step, I notice that Ash has a Z-ring. "Ash, where did you get that?"

Ash smiles and says, "Tapu Koko gave it to me. It felt like he wanted me to put it on."

We go into the forest. We start to look for pokemon. I notice Ash talking to his Pikachu. Ash is a total mystery to me, and I find myself curious about him. I'm not really looking for pokemon because I doubt I'll be able to find any fire type pokemon here.

I follow the others just to make sure they're safe. Suddenly, a bear-like pokemon comes out of the bushes. Ash asks, "What pokemon is that?"

Professor Kukui says, "That is a Bewear. Their friendly face and gestures are just a way to lure prey to them."

Ash nods and reaches into his bag. He pulls out a pokeball and throws it. "Charizard, I choose you."

I'm shocked. This Charizard is totally different from others of its species. It has three horns instead of the normal two, and it was taller than any others too. I hear Professor Kukui say, "I can't believe it. It's the king of Charizards."

I gasp. Every fire type trainer has heard of the king of the Charizards. "No way. It can't be."

I look at Ash in amazement. Ash says, "Charizard, use ember."

I watch in amazement as the most powerful ember attack I ever seen came from the Charizard. The attack hit the Bewear, and the Bewear ran away crying. I'm surprised by the fact that it only took one attack to get rid of the Bewear and that the ember attack was so powerful. My jaw drops to the ground. "Wow!"

Ash sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Sorry if any of you wanted to catch that pokemon. I sometimes forget how powerful Charizard is."

Everyone else smiles at Ash. I walk over to him and ask, "Can we have a pokemon battle when we get back?"

"Sure, I don't mind."


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 _ **"Telepathy"**_

[Pokemon Speech]

 **Chapter Five**

 **ASH'S POV**

The class and I continued on our search for pokemon. As we're walking, I notice something falling from the sky. I run and catch it just before it lands. It's a pokemon. I turn towards Professor Kukui and ask, "Professor, what type of pokemon is this?"

"That would be a Rowlet."

"Cool."

I sit down on the ground and gently examine it. It looks like its wing was injured. I open my backpack and take out a pokeball. Out comes a gardevoir. " Bellona,use Heal Pulse on this rowlet."

The gardevoir nods and uses Heal Pulse. The rowlet sowly comes to. Lillie hands me a berry and says, "Here. Feed him this. It should restore his energy."

I smile and nod. I feed the rowlet the berry, and he nuzzles his head against mine. I return gardevoir to her pokeball. I pat the rowlet's head. "You sure are cute."

I hug him and stand back up. We continue to walk until we get to an area with a nest. There were three woodpecker type pokemon. Suddenly, rowlet flew to them and pointed to use with one of his wings. "Row row rowlet let let." [I'm back. They helped me.]

The other pokemon turn and look at us. The biggest one nods at me, and I nod back. I turn around and say, "Let's go."

Everyone seems surprised. Mallow asks, "Don't you want to catch Rowlet, Ash?"

"I would love to, but he's with his family right now. No one should seperate a family."

We start to walk away, and I feel something in my backpack move around. Everyone else laughs. I put my backpack in front of me and look into it. I see Rowlet making himself at home. Professor Kukui says, "It looks like Rowlet doesn't want to leave."

I smile. "Is this true, Rowlet?"

Rowlet just grabs a pokeball and drops it towards me. I catch it and smile. "I know what you want. You want me to catch you."

Rowlet nods. I throw the pokeball towards him, and he lets himself be caught. "Alright! I caught a rowlet!"

Kiawe asks, "Professor, can we go back to the school?"

"Sure. Why though?"

Kiawe got flames in his eyes. "I really want to battle Ash."

Kukui smiled. We make our way back to the school. I'm really looking forward to battling.

 **Note to Readers:**

Just to let all my readers know, I haven't given up on any of my stories. It's just finding the time to write. Not only that! I have people jumping up and down waiting on this story and on 'Mates Finding Each other'. Just be patient, my loyal followers!


End file.
